1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital TV and, more particularly, to a digital TV and a method for managing program information thereof to view past and future contents of series-type broadcast programs.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recent technical developments in digital TVs include an innovative method of transmitting broadcast signals. The Republic of Korea launched the “Mugungwha” satellite in August of 1996, which started testing digital broadcasting in July of 1996. The Mugungwha satellite broadcasting system is different from earlier satellite broadcasting systems in that it digitally broadcasts at the standard definition TV (SDTV) level, which is similar to terrestrial digital broadcasting.
Along with increased use of digital broadcasting, broadcasting of high definition and high quality audio has begun through, for example, satellite, terrestrial wave and cable. Compared to previous analog TV, the digital broadcasting system has various advantages in addition to high definition and high quality audio.
Digital broadcasting compresses high definition, high quality audio and video (A/V) using a video/audio compression method (MPEG-2 or AC-3) and transfers the compressed A/V to respective users through a satellite, terrestrial or cable band using, for example, QPSK, VSB or QAM transmission methods.
This compression technology enables the provision of one channel with various services. With a terrestrial wave, a single channel can be provided with at least four channels at the standard definition (SD) level or one channel for the high definition (HD) level. In order for digital TV to provide various services, additional information is transmitted together with the A/V. This information enables the digital TV to provide services such as a broadcast program guide for a greater number of channels.
An illustration of the digital TV and of the functions of a related art broadcasting program guide are shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3A, and 3B.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a related art digital TV. FIG. 2 illustrates a screen image of a TV having a broadcast program guide function according to the related art. FIGS. 3A and 3B illustrate screen images of a TV having a detailed information guide according to the related art.
A digital TV, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a channel decoder 10 which selects a channel chosen by a user from broadcast signals received through an antenna and receives the selected signal to be decoded into a digital stream form such as VSB, QPSK or QAM in accordance with transmission type. A demultiplexing unit 20 receives the digital stream decoded by the channel decoder 10 and separates the digital stream into video, audio, and additional information. A microcomputer 30 receives the additional information separated by the demultiplexing unit 20, extracts necessary broadcast information and outputs a control signal in accordance with a user's demand. A video processing unit 40 receives the video signal separated by the demultiplexing unit 20 according to the control signal of the microcomputer 30 to process the video signal into a signal enabled to be displayed on a screen.
The video processing unit 40 includes a video decoder (not shown) which decodes the video signal output from the demultiplexing unit 20. A video display unit 50 enables the signal decoded by the video decoder to be displayed on the screen.
The broadcast program guide function of the above-constituted related art digital TV is similar to a broadcast program guide presented by a newspaper, and enables a user to readily view on the TV screen certain information concerning the programs which are being broadcasted or which are to be broadcast later. This information may include, for example, the title, time schedule, synopsis and the genre of the programs.
An image of a general broadcast program guide is displayed on a screen, as shown in FIG. 2. A user can select a currently broadcast program, such as by highlighting the program within the guide using a remote control. As shown in FIG. 3A, detailed program information is displayed so that the user can determine whether to view the currently broadcast program. The user could also select a program which is not currently being broadcast but which is to be broadcast later. The detailed information about the future program would be displayed, as shown in FIG. 3B.
As mentioned in the above explanation, the previous broadcast program guide function enables the user to obtain detailed information about programs that are being broadcasted or that will be broadcast so the user can view or reserve the program.
However, the related art digital TV system does not provide detailed information about series-type broadcast programs which were previously broadcast. For example, some serial-type programs are shown on a daily or weekly basis, and a user would have no way of viewing detailed information about programs in the series which aired days or weeks before.